Talk:Ketchup
''Discovery'' reference links to this article. Does anybody know what the reference was in the episode? --| TrekFan Open a channel 01:43, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :Wasn't this the episode where a wall-mounted menu display was readably visible in the mess hall? -- Capricorn (talk) 04:25, February 6, 2018 (UTC) ::If so, all references from it should be in a menu subsection.--LauraCC (talk) 17:45, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for that. I've looked into it a little more and found this image but there is no way I can read what it says let alone pick out the ketchup reference. Somebody must have good eye sight! --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:00, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :::It was not mentioned on the menu. It was mentioned in dialog by Tilly. Many episodes later, for "Despite Yourself", there was a mess hall menu, which was made legible in After Trek. I worked on entries related to this menu. Ketchup was not mentioned on the menu. I do not know if the mess hall menu in "Despite Yourself" was the same one seen in "Lethe".--Memphis77 (talk) 18:09, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Do you remember at which point Tilly mentions it? I just watched the mess hall scene on Netflix and I can only hear her refer to "tomato salsa" to accompany her burritos. As far as I can tell she doesn't say ketchup at any point. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:12, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :::I, too, just checked the scene. I confused salsa with ketchup. My bad. She did not mentioned ketchup. As the scene played, I noticed that Tyler was having hamburgers. Maybe ketchup has a connection to Tyler's meal?--Memphis77 (talk) 18:17, February 6, 2018 (UTC) No problem! I watched the scene again and I really can't pick out any ketchup on Tyler's food or anyone else's for that matter, nothing obvious at least. I'm wondering if it's just an error and there is no reference to it in the episode. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:23, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :At this point I'd argue that the reference should probably be removed, except it was Jörg who added the reference and if anyone can be counted on to add obscure references and know what theyre talking about, it's him. So I've dropped him a message asking if he remembers where it was featured. -- Capricorn (talk) 07:42, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Haha, yes that is very true! Hopefully he can shed some light on it! --| TrekFan Open a channel 09:32, February 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::Tyler eats his meal in the mess hall with ketchup, at least I thought it was ketchup. --Jörg (talk) 13:30, February 9, 2018 (UTC) :I've watched the scene again and paused it at the moment when Tillie shakes hands with Tyler. This seems to be the best view of his meal on the table and it appears to me that he had a burger, fries, bacon(?), egg(?) and maybe bread. I'm not entirely sure about the ketchup but I'm happy to be proven wrong if it means we can add a reference to the article! --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:00, February 9, 2018 (UTC)